


Tied Around Your Finger

by SwordsAndSongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Fluff and Smut, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Prideshipping, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Top Yami Yuugi | Atem, True Love, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsAndSongs/pseuds/SwordsAndSongs
Summary: Choice, control, consent.Atem has been tying up his boyfriend for months, trying to teach Seto Kaiba how to relax. Sometimes, his bratty sub will fight tooth and nail for power. Other times, like tonight, they learn what the shape of love is on his skin.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Tied Around Your Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Prideshipping Discord is dangerous. I wrote this fic in one day. i was not planning on writing a shibari Prideshipping fic today. Friends are scary, powerful things, so get yourself a few of those if you haven't already.

"What color do you want?"

Choice, control, consent - it all started here, with something as simple as choosing what ropes they would use. Atem's arms were full of braided threads, cascading over his chest and his shoulders in enough colors to put a rainbow to shame. Of course he had too many, too exuberant, overflowing from him like his radiant smile.

"Blue." Kaiba's response was almost automatic. That was the color he liked to see tied over his body, covering his scars and wants and feelings in nothing but melancholy sky. "And white."

Atem lifted his eyebrows, and Kaiba squirmed on the mattress. He was still completely clothed, but just the briefest glance from those violet irises made him feel like he was being opened up and examined. He was coming apart in Atem's gaze, and he wasn't even tied up yet. "That's a new color for today." He began setting the other ropes aside, picking out the fiber and colors he knew best. "Do you know why you picked it?"

Purity, unruined, clean. Fresh. New. A sensation that had either never been experienced, or could never be regained. "I think it represents something for me." Kaiba said slowly, testing the words on his tongue. "Innocence, maybe. But it's also a color I like, so it's not just symbolic."

"And that's perfectly fine if the answer is that simple." Atem smiled, moving to sit beside Kaiba on the bed. "Want to touch the rope?"

Sinuous strands stretched taut between tanned fingers, golden rings and bangles glimmering in the low light. Kaiba could stroke his hand across it easily, his skin humming from the familiar texture of the blue. His mindlessness was here. It stared him in the face, braided fibers promising him redemption in Atem's tight bonds. The white was unfamiliar, but not unknown. It seemed softer, less for holding him together and more for holding him close. Without quite realizing it, Kaiba's jaw dropped open, his eyes focused on nothing but the rope. He wanted it on him, and Atem to tie it.

"So pretty... " Atem sighed, letting Kaiba feel each strand to his heart's content. "Would you like me to tie you now, or do you want more time to get used to the rope?"

Kaiba squeezed the white one more time. "I'm ready - wait. I want to get undressed first."

"Do you want me to help?"

"No. I... I want you to watch."

Humming softly to himself, Atem couldn't hide the way his pupils expanded, his hips shifting subtly. "Show me, please."

Kaiba didn't quite know what to do with his too-long body, all the legs and arms that hung off of him. When he was leading, his hands were trained to make the right gestures. When he was fucking Atem, he knew how to wrap his tiny body up into the perfect embrace, their heats mingling, guided by Atem's pleas and strong fingers. But when he was on the spot, with no guidance but his own, Kaiba stood less sure. His confidence seemed too large for the space, billowing out to brush against the walls and leaving him bare. Uncertain, but trying to fill the ego he had left for himself, Kaiba slid the long coat from his shoulders, blue eyes fixed on Atem's eager gaze. White cloth dripped off his body, exposing each toned line of muscle and ripple of flesh, almost nothing kept to the imagination.

Visibly salivating, Atem shifted on the mattress again, his hips twitching. He wanted the man who was so confidently staring him down, even as his unease showed in his tight limbs. He wanted to tie him up and break him down, and he wanted to love him more and more. Sometime after this, they would have wild sex on these same sheets, wet and clinging and pleading for more. Atem's thighs would wrap around those slender hips that were slowly being cleansed of their belt. His mouth would caress the strong shoulders that the one-piece suit was sliding off of. But for right now, Atem was in control, keeping Kaiba like his secret, and his desires in check.

Trying and failing to hide his own disgust with himself, Kaiba ran slender fingers through his hair, his half-hard arousal lifting under Atem's hungry look. His body was scarred, and he hated it. A few more moments of craving, and Atem would have him forgetting about it.

"You look very good." Atem sighed softly, opening his arms. "Come here and touch me... "

Kaiba complied, crawling on the mattress to collapse in Atem's lap. When Atem's fingers were the ones dragging through his hair, he felt powerful, pleased instead of deficient. Finding familiar pathways down his skin, Atem trailed his hand, and one end of the rope, down Kaiba's shoulders.

"Your body looks so healthy. I can tell you've been eating three meals a day, just like I asked. I'm really proud of you for that." Atem dragged his head up, and Kaiba met his look with a kiss. He was already almost lost, just waiting for the tightness of the rope to signal that it was time for him to fall under Atem's spell.

Atem accepted the kiss with a smile, surprised by Kaiba's enthusiastic affection. He was practically lying on his back, with Kaiba draped all over top and kissing his mouth and face. While Kaiba busied himself with Atem's soft lips, Atem was slowly snaking the rope around him, gently making the first loop around his slender body. There was so much more healthy bulk here than had been just a few months ago. Atem had to use a few more feet of rope when he tied Kaiba hand and foot, a fact that he praised Kaiba for every time he could. _More and more of you to love._

The first loop was snug, but not too tight. The second covered the curve of the first, and then the first knot. _Snap_. It came together, taut, and Kaiba's spine ran cold. His stomach was churning, his mind struggling to stay focused on the warm kiss he had initiated.

Now Atem was gently tugging the ropes in his hands, adjusting the knot and the loops until he got it how he wanted. His hips surged forward, his own erection pressed into Kaiba's stomach as he guided his boyfriend to roll over. "Sorry 'bout that." An easy grin lit his face, followed by a light flush. "Roll over for me."

"Are you going to cum on me?" Kaiba groaned, already lifting his hands above his head as he waited for the ropes to trail higher along his lanky form.

Atem responded after a beat, taking a moment to compose himself. "Do you want me to?" 

"Yes." A pleading whine. _Tie me up and stop me from thinking anymore. Control what I see, what I think, how I move._

Atem sighed softly, and pulled the blue around him. Stomach first, then creeping up the ribcage. One knot tied under his nipples, one more knot above, each one tied tight. The perky nubs of flesh were standing up straight, accentuated by the curves of rope. "Already putting your hands together for me... what a good boy." Atem mumbled to himself, and to Kaiba, gripping the length of white that he had left on hand. Now he changed positions, sliding Kaiba's head into his lap, seeking his hands. Those were easy to tie, but all too easy to chafe. Making handcuffs out of the rope, he made the knot in the middle, between the cuffs, checking how tight they were on Kaiba's skin. _Snap_.

"Too tight, or too loose?" He asked, glancing down to see Kaiba's expression.

He was peaceful, his eyes half-shut and brilliant irises gleaming out at Atem. Thick lashes framed his sleepy blinks as he took the steps downward into nothingness. Atem was taking him home, to nowhere and everywhere. "A little tighter."

Atem complied, but knew he would have to double check those bonds later. He filed it away in his mind. The wrists were so easy to mark, and those marks were so easy to see. The point of this experience was to make life easier for Kaiba, not have him dodging awkward questions. "Yes Kaiba." He purred, and now Kaiba's hands were bound above his head. Trailing loops and patterns down Kaiba's arms, Atem wondered what sorts of marks he wanted to leave behind, and what artwork he could make out of his lover.

His body was so beautiful. It was so easy to touch, to use, to love. Just on his own, Kaiba was flawless, his porcelain skin scarred and soft. The muscles underneath made lines that Atem followed, showing off Kaiba's body. "If only you could see what I'm seeing right now." He groaned, knowing his cock was throbbing against Kaiba's cheek.

Flushing red, Kaiba tilted his head to look up at him, his eyes docile for once, almost dreamy with their simplicity. "I think I got the better deal out of what I get to see."

"That's impossible." Atem whispered, and pulled a knot tight. _Snap_. He felt the shudder trail down Kaiba's spine, and continued to work the ends of rope in his hands. Loop around his taut triceps, cross it here, find his neck and cradle it in a careful V - he knew Kaiba better than his own hands, but he knew enough to know his hands were sure. Every knot would hold, and each one wandered away from Kaiba's throat, leaving his air clear and his body bedecked in white and blue.

Changing away from soft white, he finished it off with a knot behind Kaiba's shoulders, gently lifting him off the bed for a moment. Limp and docile, Kaiba moved as he was directed, knowing better than to fight. Oh, there were times where he was bratty. His eyes would light with scorn, and Atem would tie just his hands in quick knots, using this bit of leverage to get Kaiba on his knees. After that, it was just a matter of fucking him senseless until he was crying out for mercy. Of course, he expected none, and Atem knew better than to give it to him. Those were wild nights, where Kaiba throbbed and tightened under him, his body wanting nothing but pleasure and pain.

But this time, they weren't riding the knife's edge. They were securely ensconced in each other, nestled tight as the rope against Kaiba's skin. His headspace wasn't found with Atem inside him, but with Atem next to him, tying him and taking away his choices, his wants, his needs. He was nothing but what Atem wanted, and Atem only wanted the best of him. It was hard to remember this place sometimes, but it made these hours when he could retreat into it even more precious. There wasn't Seto Kaiba, the billionaire, and his fast-talking boyfriend with a dangerous smile. There was Atem, and Seto Kaiba was just as powerless and receptive to his touch as the ropes he handled with such ease.

Somewhere inside his space, there was darkness. Insidious rage at what had happened today at work, all the little stresses that Atem's knots knew how to force out of him. Darker, deep-set regret at who he been forced to become. That was something that could never be taken away from him, even if he stayed in these ropes forever. It was carved into his mind like scars into his skin. And then there was the possessiveness, the greed, the clutching need to have what he wanted. The need to keep his loved ones close. The having. The having above all, or else the wrath of the gods would fall down on anyone who tried to take-

Atem's hand suddenly gripped strong on his shoulders, lifting him up by the rope harness he had created. "Kaiba... " He drawled, low and strong in his ear. Warm breath lapped over sensitive skin, and Kaiba shuddered, unable to resist. "You're too tense. Loosen up or I won't be able to tie you properly."

A barely perceptible nod, and a cleanse of his creeping thoughts. He didn't have anything to worry about. Each binding tie was Atem's promise of forever, brought true by how tight the ropes wrapped around him. His headspace was a place for him and him alone. No dark memories needed to taint, and no one needed to trespass within. Of everywhere in his own mind, Kaiba got to be alone here.

Once again, his head slumped on the mattress, and Atem worked his way back down his body. Now those confident hands tripped to sensitive places, looping Kaiba's bare hips, tracing his perfect thighs. Atem had always worried about how slender his legs were, how easily they fit into his hand. These days, they had more weight to them, a few more inches of rope needed to keep them snug. Kaiba groaned, and Atem felt him getting hard under each touch and bind. It wasn't just arousal, but the absolute joy of loving the man who bound him. It wasn't just excitement that wandered Atem's veins, but the true pleasure of loving the man he bound.

Leaving the ends of his ropes alone for now, Atem slipped one hand down Kaiba's length, gathering the precum he found there to give him a few loving strokes. Uncertain, Kaiba thrust weakly into his hand, tracing circles in the air with his tip. "Do whatever you want, dearest." Atem mumbled, and Kaiba's motions grew more sure. Biting his lip to stifle a moan, Atem gripped him hard, feeling his heat solidify in his hands. It was so good, and Kaiba looked even better, his face lighting up as his eyes stayed shut. That thin, tight mouth panted for air as Kaiba reached for more and more pleasure from Atem.

"Do you want to cum now?" He gasped, surprised to feel how powerful Kaiba's hips could thrust, the raw thrusts of desire blazing through him.

"If you want it... " Kaiba whined, his fingers twisting and stretching against the sheets. "Anything you want."

Atem hummed to himself, not quite sure of what he wanted yet. Kaiba's seed splattering the sheets and the ropes, or Kaiba staying hard and flushed, only on edge for what was to come?

Well, he wasn't in the mood to torture Kaiba tonight. Rolling his pliant lover onto his back, Atem faced him head-on, guiding those strong legs to wrap around him while they still could. In a few more minutes, his ankles would be tied up, and they wouldn't be able to do this. Leaning down, mouth open wide, Atem took Kaiba's tip in his mouth, swirling it on his tongue and letting the flavors roll over him.

"Yes... " Involuntarily, Kaiba moaned, his hips shoving deeper into Atem. Sighing softly and ballooning his cheeks around Kaiba's girth, Atem descended lower on his shaft, nodding his head along inch after inch. He wanted, and Kaiba provided, his length disappearing down Atem's throat as he pushed in more and more. Wrapped in ropes and guided by Atem's tongue, Kaiba found it all too easy to give in, barely giving a hoarse noise in warning before he was tipping over the edge. Heat rolled from his cock up through his stomach, a burst of fire that left his head reeling without any air. No thoughts, no wonders, no ideas, no feelings, just Atem and his hands tugging on the little loops of rope on his hips.

Just Atem and his mouth overflowing with sticky cum, a sweetness that made him swallow and a bitterness that made him grimace. Spare trails dribbled down Atem's chin, and Kaiba's thighs, making lines down their skin in the same patterns. Thick white layered over blue, melancholy under desire.

"Oh, dearest love... " Atem sighed, swiping his tongue around his jaws to chase the last of the flavor. He wasn't sure if there were any other words he could say, or if they would break the atmosphere made of glass.

Kaiba's eyes fluttered at him, his face pink with the afterglow of his orgasm. Helpless, he twitched under Atem's touch, his ankles crossed behind his back. "I love you." He croaked, his tied thighs squeezing them closer together.

"I love you too." Atem kissed the limp cock that had blessed him with the taste of semen, and lingered there for a few long moments. He had probably interrupted Kaiba's headspace, but he hoped it would be a more pleasant place to return to after this sudden detour. Bound hands dripped downwards, tangling in his red-streaked hair to pull all the knots free. Two sets of fingers, held together by white ropes.

It was good, and they stayed there, Kaiba shifting slightly under the many hundreds of Atem's touches, the dozens of bonds they had woven together. Atem was still, his exhale shifting across Kaiba's crotch and stirring the little dark hairs. He want to finish binding Kaiba, tie those strong thighs to each other and let his body squirm on the sheets. Those perky nipples would twitch and burn under Atem's ministrations, the knots coaxing them into prominence and leaving them all too exposed. Kaiba would moan, and Atem would let his light touches trace over his pale body for as long as he could stand the ropes on him.

Sometimes, they spent hours like this, Kaiba's wants slowly superseded by his body's needs. Other nights, Kaiba's patience would run out, and he would beg for a quick fuck, to feel Atem's heat between his legs. Sometimes Atem broke the spell himself, untying just enough to let Kaiba ride him into their oblivion. The line between them was getting more and more blurred, obscured by the bindings on Kaiba's body. They were Atem, and it was Atem who made them. They held Kaiba still, and held Atem close.

Two were one, at least when Atem made the knots. It wasn't the easiest thing to bind all those long legs, so much longer and more flexible than his muscle-bound torso. Just like the hands and wrists, Atem started at the feet and ankles, making his perfect loop with white rope. Handcuffs and a knot in-between, a trail that ran up and down each leg before ending by binding together. Kaiba was an art piece, a design that Atem wove out of his ropes and thighs. One loop, two loops, and a knot. _Snap_. It all tightened so easily, so loudly, and Kaiba had nothing to fear. His body was safe, and only the nightmares were in danger here.

When he was finished with his masterpiece, he slipped off the bed, and watched. Kaiba's breath fluttered, flexing the ropes on his stomach, and his hands twitched over his head, fingers curling and clasping together. Those pleasantly sleepy eyes turned towards Atem, watching him with the same degree of devotion. _Hold me. Touch me. Love me, and I'll love you forever._

Atem reached out, and stroked his hair, pushing it out of his forehead, revealing a face that was exactly as young as it should be. All the extra years had fallen off this time, leaving a young adult instead of a seasoned one, someone with all the burdens of wonder and imagination in a world that was becoming too static. He whispered, "Look at you."

Kaiba blinked at him, his breathing speeding up for a moment. "I can't." He mumbled back, but Atem's guiding hand on his cheek turned his gaze down towards his own body.

"Here you go." Two hands on a rope harness, and Atem soon had his Kaiba cradled in his arms, half-upright and looking down on himself. Rope-crossed skin flushed up, muscles working and wriggling down the frames that Atem had made for them out of knots, showing off their beauty. It was just rope, but he hoped it made Kaiba see what he could, even if it was just for a moment. "See? Beautiful, aren't you?"

Kaiba didn't respond to that. How could he? It was just a temporary belief, something he could find in his headspace. Everywhere else, the words were just meaningless sounds, things that couldn't apply to him. _It would take time_ , Atem had said. _Time for you to believe it in other places._

There was never enough time. He could have eternity to gaze at himself through Atem's eyes, and he would never know what there was to love. Therefore, he would just have to trust that the man he worshiped knew what he was talking about. Maybe that god among men was wrong, but Kaiba refused to let him find out. As long as he had to, he would pretend to be beautiful, as long as Atem said that he was.

"Look how pretty you are, all tied up like this. You even got to cum and got your prettiness all over me... it's been such a good time, and we haven't even finished yet." Atem ran a soothing hand down the mass of rope, the shapes described on Kaiba's skin. "I love getting to play with you. I can't tell you enough how much I love you... every little piece of you gets to be mine, and I praise the gods every day for you."

Kaiba's ears were hot now, blazing on either side of his head. Really? This was all getting to be a bit much. It was easier, honestly, just to deal with Atem's wordless lust. That desire that took and gave, instead of giving everything away selflessly. "I love you too." He mumbled, unsure of how to respond. There were never any words in his head that could match the soul-pulsing blessing of Atem's hands on his body, the gentle compliments that ached in his mind and whispered in his thoughts.

Well, not right now. Sometimes, when his heart pounded and emotions were running high, he could come up with words that could just barely describe Atem, falling just close enough to the divine that they could grasp his nature. But when he had none of the power, when his mind was still drowsing in the depths of his lover, he didn't have any words left to give away. The last drips of his consciousness were sinking into his headspace, pillowed in Atem's arms and giving in. There was nowhere left but what came next.

Atem was gentle with his lack of words, at least, knowing how to move on from the danger of compliments. "Would you still like me to cum on you?"

Kaiba nodded immediately, turning his head into Atem's shoulder. "Yes. Fuck yes."

Stifling a laugh, Atem gently lifted Kaiba in his arms, grabbing his harness just above his hips. His eagerness was another blessing, a gift from the gods of nature. When his weight was distributed like this, he was easy to hold, letting Atem sling him around however he pleased. Kaiba's toes curling as Atem dragged him across the bed was a good indicator that he liked it as well, the rest of his body going loose as he was handled. Once Atem had him positioned comfortably on the pillows, he stripped down hastily, more interested in appeasing his erection than putting on a show. Kaiba's little noises of appreciation made him smile, and he kicked his pants off to the other side of the room. They would be waiting for another time.

"Kiss me." He begged, barely waiting for Atem to slide his shirt off.

"In a minute." He grinned, sticking his tongue out playfully. "You asked me to cum on you, right?"

Eyes going wide, Kaiba nodded, his eyes flickering over Atem's lithe form. His body had gone rigid and attentive, focused on every inch of Atem as he knelt over him on the mattress. Just seeing the beauty in Kaiba's eyes made Atem ache on the inside, wondering what kind of monster could dirty that blue. _Gozaburo... whatever hell you're in, I'll find it and tear it down, just to build you a torture room that's even more exquisite. I hope your nerves are being stretched out over a rack and burned, cut up and cooked into bacon. If they aren't, I'll make it that way for eternity, and leave the jackals to feast on your soul._

The audacity of that man, to leave his Seto so broken that Atem had to tie him back together just to get his heart into good enough shape to love himself. This vessel that the gods had crafted had been turned into a jar for excrement, and Kaiba still saw himself as such. If only Atem knew the knot to keep them bound together like this forever, the pattern on his flesh that could clean all the scars from his mind.

Instead, he was kneeling over him on the bed, those perfect eyes shining and glazed, focused on Atem's hand as it brushed over his own length. A deft twist of his own hand, strong enough to tighten a rope or grip a human hand, and Atem found a moan breaking out of his lips. Kaiba's mouth was hanging open again, just a little, his tongue flicking out as if he could taste Atem in the air. Slow strokes that built up speed, and the image seared into his eyes of Kaiba's body squirming with desire - it all built up, more and more. He was sinking down, and Kaiba's perfection was the anchor around his leg, wrapping him up in the ocean's embrace and leaving him to drown.

He was mouthing Kaiba's name, and then he was whispering it, a prayer to his gods and a prayer to his lover. "Kaiba... _Kaiba_... _Seto_... " It hurt. It felt so good that his cock ached, bursts of precum slicking his hand. Bound to his place, Kaiba rubbed his thighs together and moaned his own emptiness, his eyes fixed on Atem as his body twitched.

Atem felt his spine stiffen and straighten, and he tipped his head back, hand tightening up as the last bits of desire came up, his prayer lost in the wanton fires of lust. Cum splattered Kaiba's body, making him flinch and choke for breath. A long trail of white slipped from chest to hips, left by Atem's aching wants. More liquid puddled in his fingers, dribbling out of his cock and slipping to the mattress in thin drops. Tongue testing the air again, Kaiba whimpered for a taste, leaning forward in his haste to catch more of Atem on his skin.

Feeding Kaiba his dirty fingers, Atem let him have what he wanted, drooping down beside his stained body to let him have his fill. Blue and white, blue and white semen, blue ropes and white skin, melancholy forgotten under white ropes. 

This was how they were supposed to be. Seto lying with his head on his shoulder, docile and taking whatever he was given, Atem willing to give him the world.

"Do you want to get untied, or do you want to stay like this?" Atem asked softly, and plucked at a thread.

"Stay." Kaiba mumbled, and he kissed Atem. He was drunk with semen, and his breath tasted like it.

Atem kissed him back, and gripped his harness. He would stay forever if he had to, just like this, holding the pieces of Seto together.


End file.
